Field
The disclosed concept pertains generally to coating compositions, methods of applying the compositions to form coatings, and coated substrates. In particular, the disclosed concept pertains to coating and/or coated components in electrical systems, such as circuit breakers, to impart splatter resistance to the surfaces of the components.
Background Information
Electrical arcing is known to occur when a circuit breaker opens causing metal in the contacts to superheat and become molten metal. The molten metal is propelled by ionized air and gasses throughout the interior of the circuit breaker as the contacts open. Deposits of molten metal, or “splatter”, cool and solidify on surfaces where they are propelled and may interfere with the functionality of the circuit breaker. For example, the metal deposits may interfere with the motion of mechanical components and prevent proper operation. The metal deposits may also electrically connect circuit breaker components causing a short circuit.
Often, circuit breakers have design features which contribute to mitigating the effects of metal splatter by preventing contact between the metal splatter and circuit breaker components. Some circuit breakers include physical barriers or shields that protect certain components from being contacted by the metal splatter. Other circuit breakers include venting features that attempt to direct the ionized air, gasses and the metal splatter out of the circuit breaker so that the gasses will not propel the metal splatter in contact with the surface of internal circuit breaker components.
It is an object of the disclosed concept to develop compositions for use in coating the surfaces of one or more internal components of a circuit breaker such that the coating protects the (uncoated) surface from contact with metal splatter. Further, it is an object of the disclosed concept to coat surfaces of one or more internal components of a circuit breaker with coating compositions that are effective to impart metal splatter resistance to the surfaces of the components. Furthermore, it is an object of the disclosed concept to provide coating compositions that are effective to at least partially preclude or minimize the adherence of the metal splatter to the surfaces of the internal circuit breaker components when the surfaces are coated with the compositions.